


Disfraces y un Ferry

by Sherlockian221B



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas costumes, Drabble, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: El viaje a Staten Island normalmente era una pesadilla, ahora sumarle el estar disfrazado, las miradas de los demás y los pedidos de los niños para tomarse fotos con él, este viaje fue el infierno, el cual Rafael estaba dispuesto a cruzar solo para ver la angelical sonrisa que Sonny tendría en su rostro al verlo.





	Disfraces y un Ferry

**-Dije que no-** Exclamo Rafael.

 **-Vamos Rafael, solo es un estúpido disfraz.-** Arremetió el rubio.

La velada había comenzado bien, una cena romántica a la luz de la velas, todo muy romántico pero lo romántico fue al carajo cuando Sonny le conto a Rafael que su familia quería que fuera para noche buena.

Hasta ahí Rafael no vio ningún problema con asistir a la celebración de  noche buena de los Carisi, pero cuando el rubio le dijo que era tradición ir disfrazado, el abogado declino amablemente, pero al parecer declinar no era opción aceptable para Carisi quien comenzó una discusión en la cual se encontraban.

 **-Sabes,  no me voy a quedar a discutir esto contigo, cuando ya dije que no.-**  Dijo Rafael tomando su abrigo.

 **-Como quieras.-**  Exclamó Sonny al dirigirse a su cuarto.

Desde esa noche no han cruzado palabra a no ser de que sea laboral en el precinto, las visitas de Carisi a la oficina del asistente de fiscal de distrito fueron escasas, y con esa situación se presentó noche buena.

 **-Vete a casa Carisi, el viaje a Staten Island es complicado.-** Dijo Olivia al salir de su oficina.

**-Gracias, Liv.-**

En la barra de Forlini´s con un trago de escoces se encontraba Rafael Barba, solo en víspera de navidad otro año igual.

Levanto el escoces cuando sintió que alguien tomaba asiento a su lado.

**-Creí que este año tenías un novio, Raf.-**

**-Uno con el cual discutí por un estúpido disfraz y que cree que eso es más importante que nuestra relación, ¿Por qué eso te importa Rita?-**

**-A mí no me importa, pero a tu novio sí, me pidió que no te dejara solo hoy.-** Comento Rita, ante la declaración Rafael solo pudo rodar los ojos por supuesto Sonny se preocuparía de que no estuviera solo, idiota.

 **-Y desde cuando haces lo que te pide un detective de SVU.-** Arremetió el hombre antes de terminar su bebida.

­ **-Eres un imbécil Rafael, tienes un novio dulce que te ama, que haría cualquier cosa por ti y que quiere compartir navidad contigo y lo estas arriesgando a perder todo eso por un estúpido disfraz.-**

 **-yo… -** El hombre en cuestión se quedó sin palabras ya que su mente lo lleno de recuerdos de las múltiples ocasiones en las cuales Sonny había hecho cosas que no quería solo por él, Opera, teatro, musicales, entre otras cosas. **–Termina tu trago y ven conmigo.-** Demando.

El viaje a Staten Island normalmente era una pesadilla, ahora sumarle el estar disfrazado, las miradas de los demás y los pedidos de los niños para tomarse fotos con él, este viaje fue el infierno, el cual Rafael estaba dispuesto a cruzar solo para ver la angelical sonrisa que Sonny tendría en su rostro al verlo.

Rafael bajo del taxi observo la casa bellamente adornada, se sintió nervioso, su mente comenzó con escenarios en donde la discusión continuaba, Sonny lo ignoraba, los padres de Sonny lo echaban, eran tantos escenarios que imagino que no se dio cuenta que estaba parado en frente de la puerta con la mano lista para golpear cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

Revelando a un Sonny Carisi vestido de duende navideño, con la mejillas sonrojadas, y una expresión de felicidad que era una clara indicación de que el detective había consumido suficiente alcohol.

 **-Viniste-** Susurro el rubio al ver a Rafael.

 **-Lo siento, Sonn…­ -** La disculpa del abogado murió en sus labios mientras que Sonny lo besaba.

 **-No importa, entra hace mucho frio-**  Dijo el rubio al separarse.

Una vez adentro Sonny ayudo a su novio a quitarse el abrigo, y al hacerlo vio el traje de cascanueces que vestía Rafael, Sonny se quedó sin palabras así que solo giro al hombre que amaba para abrazarlo con fuerza.

**-Feliz navidad, Sonny.-**


End file.
